Casar Pra Quê?
by Usurpadora
Summary: O que você acha dos costumes do seu pais? E se por conta deles toda sua vida mudasse? Essa fic vai mostrar o lado ruim e o lado bom do destino, com uma clara pitada de humor.
1. Capítulo 1

**Olá gente, essa é minha primeira Fanfic autoral, mas os personagens da maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer, não sei quando vou postar outra vez, não sei quantos capítulos a fanfic vai ter, mas ´prometo que vou finalizar, tentarei não ser uma escritora fantasma, mas vamos la para o primeiro Capítulo.**

 **Capitulo 1- Maldita Árvore**

Eu ainda não acredito nisso, depois de tudo que fiz pelo meu País Vovó Esme ainda fica com essa ideia de que tenho que me casar, que uma princesa não pode ser solteira pelo resto da vida, já não aguento isso, não basta ser uma arquiteta renomada em pleno século XXI?

— Mas Bella nossos súditos vivem perguntando por que de sua adorável princesa não ter se casado, e gerado herdeiros lindo para o trono, já que você é a futura rainha. –Vovó Esme tentou dizer com seus melhores argumentos.

— Vovó a senhora não consegue entender, eu não me apaixonei por ninguém, não vou me casar pra ser infeliz- disse saindo para dar uma caminhada pelo pequeno jardim do palácio, que mais parecia uma floresta.

Estava andando pelo jardim um pouco atordoada, qual o problema de ter 27 anos e estar solteira? Estava apenas vivendo seu tempo, foi quando esbarrou em algo quente e já estava esperando o impacto, mas fui segurada por braços fortes e quentes que criou uma estática e me aqueceu em pontos até esquecidos.

Ao olhar para cima viu seu salvador a olhando com seus olhos cor de bronze em brasa queimando sobre seu corpo, me fazendo corar.

— Me desculpe bela senhorita, não foi minha intenção.

— Tu-tudo bem.

— Você está mesmo bem bela senhorita? – me perguntou com um sorriso envergonhado, ah e que sorriso, queria ataca-lo naquele instante.

— Sim estou bem, obrigada por me segurar. – disse corando.

— Não fiz nada mas que meu dever, agora senhorita, você poderia me dizer onde fica o escritório da rainha? Acho que me perdi – se ele continuar a sorrir torto dessa forma vou ter que trocar de calcinha, meu Deus Bella você virou uma pervertida agora?!

— Claro eu posso te levar até lá.

— Qual o seu nome senhorita? – ele perguntou sorrindo

— Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella, e o seu?

— Edward- ele disse sorrindo.

Após a breve apresentação fomos caminhando entre as árvores em um silencio confortável e tranquilizador dando pequenos olhares um para o outro, claro comigo corando de uma forma ridícula é claro, mas foi ai que tropecei outra vez caindo em cima dele.

— Me desculpe! Estou muito desastrada hj meu Deus – disse tentando me levantar, mas ele me segurou e olhou dentro dos meus olhos, uma corrente de eletricidade passou por mim e me fez arrepiar todinha, então ele me beijou e que beijo, já não lembrava o quanto era bom ser beijada.

Quando o ar fez falta infelizmente tivemos que nos separar, maldito seja o ar, por mim ficava daquela forma para sempre, estava tão bom que nem tinha percebido que tinha ficado por baixo, mas para o meu desgosto olhei para cima é vi a destruição da minha vida e a felicidade da minha queria Avó, maldita árvore!

Levantei empurrando o Deus grego de cima de mim

— Meu Deus eu não acredito, o universo só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara – falei girando feito uma barata tonta

— Bella me desculpe pela grosseria não deveria ter feito isso.

— Na verdade Edward é pior do que você pode pensar- disse desesperada

— O que foi tão ruim? beijo tão mal assim? – podia se notar a tristeza em seu rosto maravilhoso

— NÃO – Fiquei envergonhada com o grito e corei e ele riu - não é isso, você está vendo essa árvore em cima de nós? – falei angustiada esperando um não pra aliviar meus pensamentos, eu poderia estar vendo coisas, não é mesmo?

— Sim uma bela árvore, mas o que isso tem com o nosso beijo? - droga eu não estava errada!

— Você não conhece nossos costumes Edward? - ele não era um local?

— Não senhorita, sou Edward príncipe de Londres – nesse momento entrei em pânico

— Oh Deus você é príncipe, Edward porque não me avisou antes ?! - esse dia so estava cada vez ficando melhor

— Você não pareceu se incomodar 5 minutos atrás – eu corei lembrando do beijo - e qual o problema da árvore com a gente? – ele me olhava com curiosidade e com uma expressão divertida.

— Pois bem senhor príncipe, esta árvore é uma espece sagrada para meu povo, e se um casal se beijar em baixo dela está automaticamente casado. - seus olhos arregalaram, mas ele não parecia desconfortável com a notícia.

Ele sorriu? Pelo que estou percebendo hoje é o dia de ver coisas, não é mesmo?

— É tão ruim assim está casada comigo bela senhorita? – ele disse de aproximando cada vez mais de mim, foi derretendo com suas palavras e ele me beijou outra vez, e então ele parou e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos - então Bella, é tão ruim assim?

— O que é ruim? - do que diabos ele está falando e por que está rindo de mim?

— Estar casada comigo – droga ele tinha que lembrar disso.

— Temos que resolver esse problema, vamos falar com a minha avó ela vai saber o que temos que fazer para cancelar esse casamento – disse arrastando ele pelo braço.

— Bella espera...

— Nós vamos resolver isso tudo fica tranquilo – que Deus mês ajude e que a vovó não fique louca da cabeça com a notícia.

Depois de uma pequena caminhada cheguei ao palácio puxando aquele maravilhoso direto pro escritório a procura da vovó Esme.

— VOVÓ! – pelo amor onde aquele mulher tá? Então ela entrou no escritório.

— Bella você está se sentindo bem? Pra que essa gritaria toda? E quem é esse belo rapaz segurando sua mão – percebi que ainda segurava a mão dele, rapidamente tentei soltar, mas ele não deixou e eu fiquei vermelha mais uma vez.

— Vovó eu preciso de ajuda, aconteceu o acidente – olhava de forma nervosa entre ela e meu belo príncipe, meu? não ele não é meu!

— Pois então me conte, pois parece ser muito interessante, mas antes quem é esse seu belo amigo – ela disse com um olhar divertido olhando para as nossas mãos, eu ia morrer nas mãos dessa mulher.

— Então, como posso explicar... – como poderia dizer isso?!

— Eu sou Edward príncipe de Londres majestade, e pelo que sua bela neta me disse, marido de Bella – preparem meu caixão e o vestido de noiva junto, porque minha avó está dando pulinhos de alegria.

 **Bom meninas é só isso por enquanto, qualquer critica construtiva estou aceitando.**  
 **beijos suas lindas, ate a próxima.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

— Mas isso é maravilhoso minha neta – disse vovó Esme ainda saltitando de alegria – é ainda foi com um belo rapaz Bella, você teve tanta sorte minha filha.

Era impressão minha ou tudo estava ficando escuro?

POV. EDWARD

Ela caiu mole em meus braços, eu comecei a entrar em pânico pegando ela nos braços.

— Bella meu amor, volta pra mim por favor – o pânico era evidente em meus olhos.

— Calma meu filho foi a emoção, aparentemente tudo aconteceu muito rápido e Bella possui a pressão baixa – Esme falava com a maior calma do mundo.

— Obrigado por me acalmar Rainha Esme, onde fica o quanto de Bella para que possa colocar na cama de forma confortável – disse pegando ela em meus braços.

— O quarto dela é no final do corredor a direita, eu te acompanho até lá - estávamos indo em direção quando a rainha parou rapidamente e disse - e me chame de vovó, afinal somos da mesma família agora - disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

— Tudo bem.- disse um pouco desconfiado

Levei Bella para o seu quarto, ao entrar vi as paredes brancas, uma prancheta (N/A: Uma prancheta é uma mesa regulável que geralmente desenhistas, arquitetos e engenheiros utilizam para fazer desenhos técnicos ou não) vários livros e uma grande cama de casal com uma colcha extremamente macia.

Coloquei Bella da forma mais delicada em sua cama, ela é mais linda do que imaginava, as fotos não se comparavam a sua beleza ao vivo, tinha me apaixonado por ela no memento que vi a paixão com que ela escrevia seus artigos, apesar de ser um engenheiro elétrico e não ser muito a minha praia a arquitetura seus artigos me encantaram e tudo que pensei em fazer foi conhecer aquela mulher apaixonada por trás daqueles artigos incríveis

O interessante é se apaixonar só tendo visto ao menos uma foto e lido algo que uma pessoa escreveu, e agora estou casado por conta de um beijo, mas até que não foi tão ruim quanto imaginei.

Após passar um tempo Vovó Esme entrou no quarto.

— Edward meu filho você possui bagagens? Tem aonde ficar? – me perguntou com um olhar preocupado.

— Rainh... – Esme fez um olhar de repreensão – er.. Vovó? – ela deu um sorriso e eu ri – tenho algumas bagagens, pretendo ficar em um hotel próximo.

— Mas não vai ficar mesmo, me dê a chave do carro que vou mandar um empregado busca-las agora mesmo vc ficara na minha casa.

Vi Esme começar a andar pelos corredores quando parou do nada no meio do caminho e virou com um sorriso misterioso.

— E claro, você ficara no quarto de minha neta, afinal vocês estão casados e eu gostaria de bisnetinhos logo logo.

Ela saiu andando me deixando com a cara no chão de tão surpreso, pelo visto tinha uma aliada na conquista de Bella.

Enquanto tentava absorver tudo aqui dois empregados chegaram com as minhas mala e depositaram no canto do quarto junto com matérias de higiene pessoal, me olhando com curiosidade saíram do quarto. Bella ainda dormia então resolvi tomar um banho para tentar relaxar um pouco, afinal minha vida mudou completamente, agora sou um homem casado!

POV. BELLA

Abri meus olhos e estava no meu quarto, e levando rápida mente sentando na minha cama, como cheguei aqui? Será que foi tudo um sonho?

— Graças a deus foi tudo um sonho! Pena que Edward não era de verdade – me senti triste por apenas 3 segundos que foi o tempo que a porta do meu banheiro abriu e tive a bela vista de um Edward com apenas uma tolha enrolada na cintura e secando os cabelos com outra.

— Bella você acordou! Nossa eu fiquei tão preocupado – ele disse vindo em minha direção segurando minhas mão esquecendo totalmente da sua condição, eu claro corei e fiquei encarando aquele belo homem assassino de calcinhas!

— Bella você está bem meu amor? – eu olhei para a sua cintura e fiquei mais vermelha ainda, foi quando ele se afastou.

— Você está só de toalhas – disse envergonhada

— Mil desculpas por isso – ele disse com seu sorriso torto e um pouco envergonhado - eu fui tomar banho e esqueci de pegar minhas roupas.

— O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? E tomando banho no meu banheiro? - eu estava realmente confusa com tudo isso.

— Eu vou me trocar rapidinho e já te explico tudo, pois se você continuar me olhando dessa forma comigo só de toalha as coisas vão tomar outro rumo, me deu uma beijo me deixando tonta e voltou para o banheiro.

Meu deus esse homem vai ser minha perdição, JESUS ME ABANA SENHOR.

-x-x-

Edward voltou rapidamente agora completamente vestido, dei um gemido de tristeza em protesto, isso fez com que ele me olhasse de forma como se quisesse me devorar, resolvi disfarçar

— Agora vai me explicar o que está acontecendo? Por um momento achei que tudo tinha sido um sonho apenas e você aparece quase nu na minha frente e suas malas estão em meu quarto – ele estava feliz ou eu estou ficando doida com essa confusão?

— Calma meu amor – ele me chamou de amor outra vez? Gente o que está acontecendo? Aquilo da árvore aconteceu, mas ta parecendo até que somos um casal apaixonado agindo dessa forma.

— Como eu ainda não estava hospedado em nenhum hotel sua avó disse que eu deveria ficar aqui, mais precisamente no seu quarto – ele sorriu pra mim daquela forma maravilhosa, Deus, onde eu fui amarrar o meu burro?!

— Espera ai, deixa eu ver se eu entendi, vamos ter que dividir o quarto ?! - disse com uma cara de horror, mas o pior é que eu gostei, o que eu vou fazer da minha vida agora ?!

— Exatamente minha Bella – Sua Bella? agora eu era dele?

Tudo começou a rodar e ficar escuro outra vez.

POV. EDWARD

Pelo visto teria que me acostumar com os apagões de Bella, isso estava ficando muito frequente, teria que levar ela em um médico logo.

Resolvi que o melhor a fazer era ir me trocar para deitar, já estava tarde e eu estava cansado da viagem longa que fiz, pelo visto conquistar o coração de Bella com tantos desmaios seria difícil do que imaginava.

Depois de vestido pensei seria mente em dormir no chão, mas a cama era tão convidativa e grande que resolvi arriscar, afinal, acho que ser acordado com gritos após uma boa noite de sono ao lado de uma maravilhosa mulher é um preço pequeno a se pagar.

Deitei olhando para Bella, fazia dois anos que acompanhava sua carreira profissional, e finalmente eu estava aqui, realmente essa loucura de na primeira oportunidade pegar um avião para conhece-la não foi tão ruim.

Agora sou um homem casado com a mulher mais inteligente e bonita que já conheci na vida e claro que me deu o melhor beijo da minha vida, agora o que mais quero é conhecer essa sua qualidade mais a fundo.

 **Até a próxima suas lindas**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Desculpem a demora :(**

Capitulo 3

Estava tão quente e aconchegante, estava despertando, mas não queria acordar, o cheiro dele é tão bom, espera, cheiro? foi então que abri os olhos e vi que estava deitada contra o peito de Edward, isso só pode ser um sonho, ele ressonava como um gatinho calmo, era tão lindo, não pude resistir e dei um beijo nele, afinal, era só um sonho, então ele acordou correspondendo ao beijo, um beijo maravilhoso por sinal.

Sonhar era tão bom.

— Bom dia esposa, pelo visto se acostumou com a ideia de ser uma mulher casada – disse com um sorriso torto estampado em seu rosto.

— Oh,,, isso não é um sonho? – realmente eu estava perdida, e pelo visto amarrada a esse homem maravilhoso, teria que falar com a vovó sobre isso, para ser resolvido o quanto antes.

— Não meu amor, não mesmo.

— Só me diga uma coisa, porque diabos você está dormindo na minha cama? E por que você estava me abraçando enquanto eu dormia ?! – a minha avó pirou na batatinha, com a maior certeza desse mundo,

— Para começo de conversa você que estava me abraçando, quando acordei no meio da noite você já estava assim, e em segundo eu ia dormir no chão, mas estava tão cansado e a cama era tão grande que achei que não teria problemas em compartilhar com você que afinal é minha esposa – disse com um sorriso lindo que me fez derreter e coração.

Então meu telefone tocou.

Me levantei correndo e fui atender meu telefone, nem olhei direito quem era.

—Alo?! – falei um pouco ofegante pela corrida pelo telefone.

—Sua avó me disse que você tinha casado, mas não que já estava preparando meu netinho – fiquei vermelha e ouvi risadas pelo telefone, esse meu pai é pior que a vovó, tinha que ser filho dela mesmo.

—Pai pelo amor de deus eu só levantei correndo, nada pornográfico pelo amor, e eu não estou casada, foi apenas um mal entendido!

Edward ria alto e tinha um olhar divertido e sonhador na cara.

— Pode até ser que seja verdade, mas estou ouvindo uma risada masculina no fundo – Charlie estava se divertindo muito as minhas custas dessa vez, e por que diabos ele não estava brigando comigo?!

—Pai por favor, dá pra parar ?

—Espere, sua mãe quer falar com você

—Minha filha, na próxima não use a arvore sagrada do País, você é da realeza precisa de um casamento grande, e sua avó disse que ele também é príncipe, e ainda é da família de grandes amigos nossos!

—Do que senhora está falando mãe? – essa mulher está louca, eu lembraria do Edward.

—Como é o nome dele mesmo filha ?

—Edward, porque?

—Meu Deus eu não acredito, vocês brincavam juntos quando crianças, certeza que não lembra dele ?

—Brincávamos juntos? – falei olhando atentamente para Edward.

—Minha filha você não tem como lembrar, acredito que nem ele deve lembrar disso, quando você tinha uns 2 anos nos íamos muito para Londres, sua Avó e o Avô de Edward são amigos de infância então costumávamos ir passar feriado com uma certa frequência no palácio, mas tivemos que parar pois as responsabilidades aumentaram e a Avó de Edward estava doente e com isso tivemos que nos afastar, mas sinto falta da aquela época, sempre achei que você se casaria com Edward, vocês eram tão fofos brincando juntos, e agora aconteceu e eu estou tão feliz minha filha.

—A senhora não pode estar falando sério mãe – olhei chocada para Edward e ele sem entender nada, com um ponto de interrogação enorme na sua expressão.

—Pergunte a sua Avó depois de terminar meu Netinho, te amo minha filha até o casamento!

Ela não pode ter desligado na minha cara depois de uma revelação dessas.

POV. EDWARD

Já estava começando a ficar preocupada, ela estava encarando o celular com olhos arregalados já tinha meia hora e não falava nada.

—Bella meu amor, está tudo bem?

—Edward você sabia que nossos avos são amigos de infância? – agora eu estou surpreso, meu avó nunca disse nada a cerca disso.

—Nunca me falaram nada sobre isso, de onde você tirou essa ideia?

—Minha mãe acabou de me contar que nos brincávamos juntos no seu palácio quando éramos crianças.

—Mas eu me lembraria de você, eu preciso ligar para o meu avó, com licença, e pelo amor de Deus tente não desmaiar – pedi no desespero, mas já era tarde, eu realmente quero levar ela no médico.

 **Eu disse que ia demorar mais ia sair kkkkk, aceito criticas !  
**

 **beijo suas lindaaaas**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4 - Maldita Árvore

POV EDWARD

— Vovô Carlisle?

— Olá meu neto, vejo que chegou bem de viagem, já encontrou a moça dos seus sonhos – com esse comentário vovô me fez tão feliz que quase esqueci do motivo de ter ligado.

— Encontrei sim vovô e ela é perfeita para mim.

— Então conquiste logo ela e arraste para um casamento aqui no palácio para ontem – disse rindo de felicidade na outra linha

— Vovô a gente meio que já casou - Vovô ficou muito surpreso e comecei a contar tudo que tinha acontecido para ele.

— Mas que noticia maravilhosa Edward! – ok vovô Carlisle é louco igual a dona Esme – se ainda estivéssemos no século 19 teríamos prometidos vocês dois quando ainda eram crianças, sabe eu e Esme fomos namorados entretanto seu pai precisou fazer uma aliança e ela se casou com outro.

— Meu deus então foi o destino mesmo.

— Foi mesmo meu filho, e como está a Esme? Continua linda?

— Sim vovô e viúva assim como o senhor, quando convencer a Bella adormecida a ficar casada comigo você pode aproveitar e arranjar outro casamento aqui. – até que não é uma ideia ruim, vou mostrar bem certinho a arvore para o vovô.

POV. BELLA

Estava acordando do meu desmaio, eu precisava ir no medico isso já estava ficando chato e constrangedor.

—Oi amor você acordou – ele vinco sua testa e disse – acho que você precisa ir em um médico, se já desmaia assim quando está bem imagina quando ficar gravida? – me assustei com suas últimas palavras, a gente mal casou e ele já quer filhos ?!

— Acho que você tem razão, mas nada de pensar em filhos, a gente mal casou e você já está pensando nisso?

Ele deu um sorriso adorável e disse:

—Então quer dizer que você está aceitando melhor a ideia do casamento?

Pelo visto estava sim, será que seria tão ruim ficar casada com Edward? Foi então que tive uma ideia, não era ruim estar casada com ele aparentemente, mas precisava conhecer ele melhor antes de tomar essa decisão.

— Edward tenho uma proposta para te fazer – vi seus olhos escurecerem de desejo, não era esse tipo de proposta, mas ela meio que estava inclusa.

— E qual seria essa propostas, minha adorável Bella? – ele se aproximou de mim como um predador que visualiza sua presa, meu corpo começou a arrepiar todinho esperando pelo próximo passo, mas criei forças e parei ele, isso poderia acontecer depois desta conversa.

— Não é bem essa a proposta a princípio – dei um sorriso travesso – já que o casamento foi muito corrido e extremamente inesperado, o que você acha de fazer um teste de 3 meses?

— Como assim um teste?

— É simples, nós ficamos juntos durante 3 meses, como uma espécie de namoro e se no final der certo a gente continua casado e faz a festa de casamento que as nossas famílias tanto querem – falei extremamente feliz com a minha ideia.

Edward sentou pensou, ficou parado uns 15 min e eu já estava agoniada, e então ele sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que já vi, me abraçou e me encheu de beijos, nem tive como reagir, e então ele começou a me fazer cosquinhas.

— Edward para e vou fazer xixi na nossa cama! – eu já estava passando mal quando ele parou e eu pude respirar e ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

— Fala outra vez que a cama é nossa – seus olhos brilhavam de tanta animação.

Eu não disse nada, apenas abaixei os olhos e corei, nem tinha percebido que tinha dito aquilo ele que me abriu os olhos para a situação, é pelo visto é mais fácil continuar casada, nem vai precisar dos 3 meses.

— Não precisa ter vergonha Bella, eu vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim nesses 3 meses, agora vamos nos arrumar e ir tomar café da manhã, você deve ter desmaiado por falta de glicose.

Nos arrumamos juntos para descer, Edward ficava roubando beijos em qualquer oportunidade que achava e então descemos de mãos dadas para a sala de jantar, vovó já estava lá tomando seu café.

— Finalmente meus netos, bem que minha norinha me avisou que vocês já estavam preparada meu bisnetinho lindo – essa mulher quer me matar do coração, só pode Deus.

— Minha nossa vó, não tem nada de fazer bisneto não, estávamos decidindo nossa situação.

— E pelo visto tomou a melhor decisão – ela disse olhando para as nossas mãos – bom que já dou início aos preparativos do casamento.

— Calma dona Esme, nós vamos ter certeza que vai dar certo, então decidimos que estamos meio que namorando, está bem?

Vovó fez uma cara de chateada, mas no final aceitou e mandou a gente sentar e comer.

— Bella minha filha o que acha de leva Edward para um passeio? Dessa forma ele não se perde pelo palácio.

— Claro vovó acredito que essa seja uma ótima ideia – disse sorrindo extremamente animada, adoro dar uma de guia para os nossos súditos e explicar tudo sobre a arquitetura e história do local.

POV. Edward

Bella andava me arrastando pelo palácio explicando cada detalha da arquitetura Rococó que existia pelo palácio inteiro isso me maravilhava cada vez mais, ela e esse amor pelo trabalho.

— E aqui acaba a visita tradicional que os visitantes tem pelo palácio! – ela dizia com um sorriso indo no rosto

— E foi uma visita incrível meu amor - e como sempre ela corava, meu deus como eu era apaixonada por aquela mulher.

— Então essa não é uma visita tradicional, vem vou te mostrar o resto do lugar. – ela disse me puxando pelo braço e me levando em direção ao jardim.

Fomos andando pelo jardim conversando e nos conhecendo cada vez melhor, cor favorita, comida favorita, quem diria que ela gosta de misturar doce e salgado? Foi quando paramos em baixo da tal árvore que casou a gente.

— Bella eu tenho uma dúvida, como diabos essa árvore casou a gente mesmo?

— Oh nessa confusão toda nem cheguei a te contar não é mesmo? Pois bem vamos nos sentar naquele banco e eu te conto tudo – ela disse me puxando para um banco de madeira que tinha escondido ao lado da árvore - vamos do início então, há muito tempo atrás um de nossos descendentes acabou se casando um uma mulher que tinha crenças em Deuses e não em só um Deus, e para não se sentir distante da sua fé e o Rei, que era muito bondoso, construiu esse jardim para ela não se sentir só, com tudo ela plantou essa árvore como símbolo do seu amor pelo seu povo e seu marido e para manter a deusa da terra perto dela, a planta cresceu tão rápido e tão forte que começaram a ter pedidos para realizar casamentos aqui e o Rei permitiu.

— Ok até agora eu entendi, mas como estamos casados? E como a família real permitiu esse casamento naquela época?

— Pelo simples fato de ninguém saber que ela não era católica, ela escondeu sua religião de todos menos do seu marido, e tudo isso por amor. – agora sim tudo fazia sentido – continuando, como a quantidade de casamentos vinha crescendo tanto e um padre mais conservador chegou na congregação ele não queria mais realizar os casamentos fora da igreja, e como o Rei na época estava acima da igreja ele decretou uma Lei que bastava um beijo em baixo da árvore e você já estaria casado. E foi assim que nos casamos.

— Eu só tenho uma coisa a falar, as leis de vocês são mais legais que as lá de casa - ela abriu um sorriso e começou a rir e eu ri junto e a beijei, talvez eu estivesse fazendo ela se casar comigo outra vez só pra garantir, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

— Vamos voltar para dentro, a vovó já deve estar nos esperando para o almoço, e uma coisa que aquela mulher não sabe é ter paciência.

E assim voltamos de mãos dadas para casa, e é agora que meu plano de conquista vai começar, dona Bella que me aguarde!


End file.
